Whom I'm Meant To Be
by BlackDemonNeko
Summary: NekoDemonMeyRin X SebastianMichaelis. MeyRin is the only child of Lucifer himself. What happens when the two young nobles and their butlers are invited-ordered-to attend her Christening ball? Rated T for possible violence and language. Involves OC & OOC -ness.
1. Chapter 1

Sooo... Very first fanfic ever~~~ Please critique however you readers truly feel. YOU are the ones reading so I want to make it appropriate in your eyes and to your standards.

_*****IMPORTANT*****_

**Mey-Rin puts up an act to be a clutz only to make it even harder so Sebastian won't find her true identity.**

Loves: BlackDemonNeko

= ...~~~~~~~~~~ Prologue ~~~~~~~~~~... =

"KYAAAA~~H!" Oh great. Now, either I fall and bust my butt, or I end up in that damn _"Sebastians'" _arms.**  
**

It was the second scenario.

"Honestly, Mey-Rin, this is how many times today?" _Shut the hell up you damn crow demon. _

"I-I'm so sorry Sebastian sir, yes I am!" _Such an annoying voice. _

With a sigh, Sebastian placed a hand on his temples. At least this fact didn't change. Whenever Dante would become upset he would compose himself in this manor.

"At any rate, go finish laundry. Our guests will arrive soon and I want all of you in your quarters after serving the evening meal." Holding back a giggle I pull that stupid and embarrassed face, followed by my exiting the room to tend to the laundry.

_I swear to my father in hell... If I was in my true form he would kill himself from shame. I can't wait to go home for a- _I call my thoughts to hault immediately. _Oh no! This is bad! Very -very- bad! _

I quickly gather up my skirts and rush out of the room passing Sebastian in a short instant, him looking confused. I just kept walking at a swift pace Until I reached young master Ciel's study. In a second I composed myself and placed on my "Mey-Rin mask".

*knock knock*

"Enter," comes the child like yet very mature voice. "Sebastian,you have recieved a let- Oh Mey-Rin? What can I do for you?"

"Y-Young master, sir. I have come to ask if I could have this upcoming week off. My family wishes me home, yes they do." Ciel's visible brow rose. "Oh? And when did you receive this information?"

All mail, no matter what, is to go through the young master and-or Sebastian before being distributed throughout the house.

"Last Sunday I met my old friend, yes I did. He gave me a letter from my parents, said that they been looking for me about twelve years now, yes they have." None of this was a lie. I had gone out and saw Octavious, my cousin and friend, who was in the same spot as Dante, serving a human noble under the human name Claude. I had left the Dark Realm to live with humans for Twelve years to learn about their kind to strengthen my future role as Queen of the Dark Realm.

"Is it at all possible to make it another time?" Ciel said annoyed. _Damn it. Now I have to tell him. _

"Young master, Tomorrow is my sixteenth birthday. " This I said with a pained expression. _Yes. Sixteen. Birthday party, coming of age ceremony, engagement announcement, and a ball that will have all of the realm in attendance. Although my engagement is still pending; Lord Vlad Tepes and my father has aranged me to marry his eldest child and only son, Lord Dante Tepes of the House of Draculesti. _

"I understand. Once you're excused this evening you may have one week. "

"Thank you young master sir!" I quickly bowed and left the room, sure to make a scene of tripping over thin air to cause a ruckus down the hall.

...~~~~~End Prologue~~~~~...

So a very short prologue, chap 1 will be in Ciel's pov.

Honest comments please!

3 : BlackDemonNeko


	2. Chapter 1 His Kitten Suspected

Yay! I can't wait to get into this story! Chapter 1 IS READY! Ciels' thoughts!  
Enjoy!  
Loves: BlackDemonNeko

{Chapter 1} His Kitten; The Truth

_Why is that girl so much of a clumsy one? _I sigh loudly when I hear the door open, looking up to see the tall butler clad in black. "Young Master, the guests have been struck with a serious delay. I am afraid they will not be able to make their meeting for a while." Sebastian bowed with a hand over his glove.

*Clack Clack*

I jumped to see a crow at the window. _Bloody Hell? _When my gaze shifted to my butler, his eyes were aglow and his face held anger-no-it turned to pride. Raising his head like a noble, he glided across the room opening the windows to allow the gushing wind to adventure my study. When I looked up, my face was covered in shock.

"You are interrupting my work with my contract. State your business. Immediately."

"My Lord Dante, Sir Vlad* and Lady Ilona* have ordered me to assure your answer for Lord Lucifer's' invitation tomorrow evening." _Tomorrow? Lord? Lucifer? Vlad? What the hell? _"The master's letter should have arrived today." _Letter?_

"Sebastian." I hold out the letter. "Is this it?" He takes the letter to look it over.

"Foolish. To send a letter for something like this. You!" I flinched at his tone. "Why are you still here?"

"Forgive me, my Lord. I was also ordered to accompany you until they arrive to escort you and your contract to the ball." _Visitors? Sebastian? What the bloody hell is going on? _"My Lord,"Sebastian looks over with a normal expression. _Thank God he is back. _"it appears as though we will be having guests this evening after all." I really enjoy seeing that smirk of his. "Very well. Have Finny show this man the gardens, I want to hear in great detail about these guests."

...~~~~~In The Library~~~~~...

"My Lord, this may take a while, may I serve you some Earl Grey tea?"

"Yes." _I think he's procrastinating. _Sebastian serves my tea, bows, then faces me equally.

"The name I received from you upon the execution of our contract was Sebastian Michaelis. I am employed as the butler of the Phantomhive mannor, and also Earl Ciel Phantomhive's personal lapdog." He paused, pulling an even more serious face. "My world is known as the Dark Realm. Our guests this evening will be the Lord Vlad Tepes and his wife, Ilona Tepes, most likely accompanied by at least three guards, a servant, and my younger sister, Mihnea*. Yes, my father is the one known as Vlad the Impaler. They are coming to take you and I to the Dark Realm for Lord Lucifer's daughter, Her Royal Majesty Alexandriana Hades' sixteenth birthday tomorrow night. A ball will be hosted in which the entire realm will be in attendance. Lady Alexandriana will give her blessings to the common. When only the nobles remain, her ladyship will then announce her betrothed." Sebastian refills my cup. "My true name is Lord Dante Tepes, heir to the House of Draculesti. My demons curse is the crow. My father, mother, and sister are cursed by the bat. All in the Royal House of Hades are not possessed, aside from her Majesty Alexandriana who is a feline." _A cat? _"Not just a cat, My Lord, she can transform into any feline she wishes."

"That was quite the story Sebastian. So tell me, You said that it is her sixteenth birthday?" "Yes." "And that is tomorrow?" "Yes." _Why? Its is a coincidence. Right? If all demons have to be there, along with their contracts... Could she be involved?_ "Sebastian, other than yourself and Pluto, is there anyone else under this household that is to be there?" _He looks confused_. "Not that I know of, My Lord."

_I Guess that I should stop thinking about it._

***  
Sir Vlad: Vlad Tepes, Sebastian/Dante's Father AKA: Vlad The Impaler  
Ilona Tepes: Sebastian/Dante's Mother (Vlad's Second Wife)  
Mihnea Tepes: Daughter of Vlad Tepes

Sorry! another short chapter!

Next will be longer. This is something I've never really done so PLEASE forgive me! Will work harder

Loves: BlackDemonNeko


	3. Chapter 3 His Kitten Real Emotions

It's been quite a while since I updated... I'm truly sorry. I've had a sophomore transition and then my family went camping so no electronics AT ALL! So I'll make this loo~ng :3 Mostly sebby x meyrin action! Thanks for the reviews and I'll make sure to update more often, da? ^J^

Loves: BlackDemonNeko

{Chapter 2} His Kitten; Real Emotions

_Looks like the visitors won't be attending this evening. Huh? Passing by the Library, I realized something I wish I hadn't._

"...father is the one known as Vlad the Impaler. They are coming to take you and I to the Dark Realm for Lord Lucifer's daughter, Her Royal Majesty Alexandriana Hades' sixteenth birthday tomorrow night. A ball will be hosted in which the entire realm will be in attendance. Lady Alexandriana will give her blessings to the common. When only the nobles remain, her ladyship will then announce her betrothed."_ A pause?_ "My true name is Lord Dante Tepes, heir to the House of Draculesti. My demons curse is the crow. My father, mother, and sister are cursed by the bat. All in the Royal House of Hades are not possessed, aside from her Majesty Alexandriana who is a feline.""Not just a cat, My Lord, she can transform into any feline she wishes."

At this point I noticed that at the ball, Dante will be able to make the connection between Mey-Rin and Alexandriana. _Damn it! That's just what I need! _I had not realized that I really did care about him the same, if not more, than before we left each other.

In my quarters, I cried for the first time since my brother died. He wasn't my real brother, he was a human-turned-demon that my father took in as a "pet". His human life was interesting. Then, although I was near four hundred years old, I had the mentality of a six year old and undoubtably had played a part in bringing about the depression that set inside of his emotional heart.

~~~Flashback to 900 yrs. ago~~~

~~8th Century AD~~

~Dark Realm~

_"MOTHER! FATHER! DANTE! ANDREW!"_ Screamed the adolescent being stolen by an angel. _"LET ME GO! I AM THE CHILD OF DARKNESS AND EVIL ITSELF! HOW DARE YOU! _

"Silent demon, your curse hasn't even developed yet. I'll be sure to purify you!"

The girl looks down to the people she loves the most. Her brother, previously human, had no curse and therefore could not help. Dante was younger and his curse was still hundreds of years away from his possession. Lucifer was wounded horrendously from the angel; and Lucille, his bride, was unconscious from protecting her child. Left helpless, all she could do was lay in the arms of the beast wile staring at her dear brother Andrew. She knew not that it would be her last memory of him. Crying tears for her, running to her, falling for her, fighting to get back up, and reaching his large hand out for the only one that listened to him and treated him as though he was special.

~~~End Flashback~~~

When I awoke, I was home. A shadow appeared beyond my window sill.

A demon has multiple forms. A human form that is often only used as a disguise in the human world, this can be changed based on the demon's surroundings. A demon form, that is used when socializing with other demons or carrying out operations during a contract. Finally there is the true form. A form that many humans would call terrifying or even ugly. These forms are often confused as shadows by drunk men alone in alleyways or dark streets.

*sigh*

"I'm no longer a child, come out already! Camille! Stop playing!" Out crawled Dante's only belonging that he left for me to remember him. A large Siamese cat With brilliantly sparkling eyes the color of the oceans in the human world. She used to play hide and seek with me when I was little, before my kidnapping.

*sigh*

"You sure are sighing a lot today, are you that nervous?" I stand up, immediately turning into my demon form. Apon my right hand lay a demons' contract mark. You may not believe it, but demons hold emotions to beings and objects. However, when in our human forms, we do not have the ability to show them.

_I want to see Dante. But when he knows who he has been harboring, he will be ashamed. Will he still love me? Did he love me to begin with? Why do I hurt so bad? Will he still save me when I am in need? Will he be by my side? I cannot complete my resolve with this state of mind. I want him so badly that I would destroy all beings for him. _

_But would he still do the same for me? _

"Why do you think like that child? You are still his bride-to-be! There is absolutely no way he can say no to the woman he loves the most!" _But I lied to him. I didn't tell him anything. I didn't reveal myself. I wasn't honest with him or myself. _"At any rate dearie, your mother and father are awaiting you in the back gardens."

I nod my head and head to the grave yard. Everyone calls it a garden, and a great one at that. But truthfully all it is is a wreck.

"Mother! Father! I'm home!" Running to my parents for a giant hug I also see a familiar face, "Octavious!" I give my cousin a huge hug.

"Alexandriana." My father calls in his monotone voice. "About your engagement," My body stopped any and all functions. "If you are unsure of your mate, you don't need to be hasty about your decision." The tension visibly releases from my body. A bold yet painful smile appears on my face. "Thank you, Father."

My appearance is the same as usual. A rose bath increases a demons natural scent, an elixir for the hair has a single drop of vampire blood for alluring sheer and volume, finally a silver band with a death stone placed upon my left ring finger to show that my mate has been chosen. The death stone has a ring of white surrounding The edge of the black diamond like ring.

Raising my head, I head to the ball room.

A/N: Starting next chapter right meow! Review please~~~~


	4. Chapter 3 His Kitten Finally of Age

Yay! Chapter threeee! What happens at the Phantomhive manor before the ball? You shall see right meo~w!

{Chapter 3} His Kitten; Finally of Age

The rain falls violently and crashes at the windows throughout the manor.

"Do you think Mey-Rin is alright?" Stated an obviously worried Finni.

"Eh, she'll be alright. That girl'll be just fine." Said Bardroy to comfort the younger boy.

Bang!

"Listen up! Bardroy, Tanaka, Finni, and Mey-Ri-" Sebastian scans the room for the young red head. "Where is Mey-Rin?" Sebastian rubs his temples.

"She said that the young master told her after she was excused for the night that she could leave to see her family."

The butler sighs long and loudly. "Listen up! All of you are not to remove yourselves from your quarters until the morning. The young master has very important guests arriving and they will be leaving London for a week. You will be in charge of the manor."

"Yes sir!" The two 'normal' servants salute as Tanaka just sips his tea.

"Get to your Quarters immediately!" Yelled Sebastian, all but throwing the three males down the hallway.

Sebastian strode down the hallway turning into his demon form. When ciel saw Sebastian's true form, he all but wet himself. There was his butler, tall and clad in black with bright pink eyes, but he was gold. He had a walking cane, more elaborate than his own; with gold and silver engravings. His hair was pulled back, somewhat the length of undertakers, with a blood red tie and a skull ring on his left thumb. He held his head high with the feeling of more like royalty rather than nobility. The crow from before flew through the doors, transforming to open the doors and bow deeply.

"Welcome. Mother, Father." the demon doesn't move an inch as a man, a lot like Sebastian walks through with a very sexy woman In a very tight and tiny black dress compared to her curvy figure.

"My boy!" The woman says approaching gracefully.

"Dante," states the man, "for a butler to a human you have not changed a bit."

By now, Ciel had gained his composure from the shock of the _real_ Demon _'Dante'._

I KNOW! ITS VERY VERY VERY SHORT! DON'T HURT ME!

I've been having issues coping with high school life with the AP and honors classes. I've also been having "relationship" issues with my Russian machine, who is very un-emotional, which makes me insecure.

Yada yada yada! Relationship advice would help as well as an invisibility cloak and a combination to fort Knox so I won't need school!

I PROMISE TO UPDATE AS OFTEN AS POSSIBLE!

Even if it's very small, I will!

Loves: BlackDemonNeko


	5. Chapter 3 Cont

Continuation of chapter 3. My apologies for the extreme delay. Well, enough wasting time.

=...~~~Phantomhive manor~~~...=

Everyone was seated at the table as Ciel examined what was before him. A beautiful young lady, resembling Elizabeth sat beside her mother who was next to him. On the other side of him was Sebastian's father.

"My Lord." Sebastian looks at his master with an entertained smirk upon his face. "Are you feeling unwell? Your tea is getting cold."

Ciel sighs and continues his tea. "I welcome you and your family. You may stay as long as you see fit." States Ciel to Vlad. "When is your desired time for departure?"

"We will leave to the Realm before dawn. Shall I ready you to retire, Master?"

"Yes. It was a pleasure. I look forward to your company." Ciel pays his respects to his guests and retires for the evening.

=...~~~The Next Morning~~~...=

"Did he not sleep well?" Asked Ilona to her son. "He appears so weak."

"It is his way mother. His stability is bad enough being human, let alone the other handicaps that come from being a traumatized child."

What seemed like hours later, Vlad spoke up to his deep in thought son. "Dante." Sebastian looks up to see his father's concerned face. "You need to let go of what has happened. There is no other choice. If it is announced that her betrothed has changed, you will challenge the man."

"Father. I understand."

"Brother." Mihnea looks emotionless at her brother. "The boy. Can he deal with our kind? Won't he be horrified at the sight of our forms? He'll run away like he wanted to when we first arrived. You sensed the fear as well, correct?"

Sebastian sighs as Ciel begins to wake up. "We are nearing our destination." Ciel looked out of the carriage window to see a gray, barren land with dead black trees. Before him he could see an enormous city. Gothic architecture lined the streets as they traveled through the celebration outside the palace city gates.

The eerie air from within the grounds had no match for the beauty. Giant cherry trees line the road leading up to the palace residence which itself was a magnificent piece of art in is own. People were in a frantic hurry decorating their homes and readying their attire. Bathing, perfecting last minute gifts, and other things were all scattered around even in this area of the city.

The carriage arrived in front of a large mansion. Although one of many, this building was outstanding from most; even though it was more disturbing to Ciel rather than elaborate. This was most likely due to the engravings and statues on and around the property.

Once inside, Ciel was brought upstairs to one of the guest rooms where his outfit for the evening was laid out on the bed. He was dressed like Sebastian and his father, which felt a bit too extravagant for nobility.

"My eye patch." Ciel directs to his butler. "No need. there are only other contracted humans and demons here. Shall we?"

At that moment, all participants are ready to enter the ball.

Critique comments are more than welcome. It feels necessary to know how you feel and if I'm writing what you want to read. Any suggestions to add to what the plot is for better understanding for your sake is always welcome. Once again it is a very short chapter. Lucky for me I'm very sick so I have more time to write.

Loves: BlackDemonNeko


End file.
